Happiness
by Chibihanna
Summary: Where does Hiyori's and Yato's happiness lie? Hiyori makes a bold move to convince Yato that he already is her God of Fortune but that's not all that's his on his mind. Manga Spoilers ahead.
1. Her Move

Hey everyone! Long time no see I guess. I hope you enjoy my first Noragami Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Noragami or its character belong to me. They are the property of Adachitoka.

Yato, a fearsome God of calamity, was so easily unravelled by Hiyori. To some, she may have just been a half phantom but she was so much more to him. He didn't even know what to refer to her as. It was a relationship that was completely unique to just the two of them. Often times, she was his voice of reason and other time she was teacher to his regalia. She had a way about her. She wasn't in awe of him like other mortals would be towards a God. She treated him as if he were human. It was both endearing and perhaps a little disappointing on Yato's end. He wanted to be a God that she would both acknowledge and be proud of.

Most nights, he could only watch Hiyori sleep in her bed from afar. Yato would just stare forlornly at her from the tree outside the window, trying his hardest to just keep watch over her sleep form. He would sleep himself but how could he sleep? Father had made his threats and there was no going back now.

Yato could feel a pang of panic every time he looked at her. Did she forget him? It had already occurred before and Yato didn't know how to stop it from happening. Maybe it was the natural order of things but that wasn't a reality that he would readily accept. He wanted to believe that their fates were truly intertwined. He wanted to go on with her by his side and he was willing to go it alone and renounce his Father, if that's what it took to make that a reality.

He had sent Yukine home hours ago in an attempt to save face. He told Yukine that he should go back to Kofuku's and get some rest. It was just to get him to leave, and the two of them knew it but Yukine didn't resist the suggestion either. Yato just wanted some time to himself and he wasn't ready to admit it. It was pathetic really. He wanted nothing more than to just be near her now, even if she were to forget him, this was almost enough. Enough just to watch her live and be happy even if it meant he couldn't be with her anymore but the idea still made him feel lonely.

He let his mind wander. Thinking of the future he wanted. A future with many worshippers, money and a giant shrine to call his own. That too turned into thoughts of Hiyori and the shrine she bestowed upon him. He remembered how the night after he had received it, he stayed up until dawn just looking at the detail put into it. It was a shrine all his own and she hand put it together with her own two hands. He let his fingers run over every wooden board and detail, just taking in all the effort she put into making it.

Yato snapped out of his reminiscing to the sound of her window being thrown open. Hiyori was standing at the window in her night gown and she let out a breathy sigh as she said his name "Yato," She looked unhappy but she opened the window and beckoned him in. "…It's cold out, come in."

Yato stood up on the branch he had been perched on, dug his cold hands into his pockets and jumped to her windowsill. Damn, it was cold. How was it he didn't notice until now? He took pause for a moment, wondering if going in was even the right call. He wasn't that cold really, it was tolerable at least. Somehow being in her room with her felt too foreign almost forbidden to him. What did she even have planned once he had her in there? A lecture perhaps or maybe something—

"Aren't you coming in?" She inquired softly, cutting off his train of thought. Hiyori had already walked back to her bed and put the blankets over her shoulders, as the breeze was nipping harshly at her exposed extremities.

"Hmm? Yeah, sorry" Yato replied, closing the window behind him.

"What wrong? Usually you'd be ecstatic to be in my room."

Her pointing out his lack of enthusiasm made Yato feel like he'd been caught in a lie. He ran his hand through his hair and avoided eye contact with her. It wasn't until he looked back in her direction that he realized that her soul had slipped out again, the familiar tail swayed behind her and she was now right in front of him. It took him by surprise. "You're all flush. Don't tell me Gods catch colds too." Hiyori was trying to lighten the mood but her sudden closeness made Yato more than a little flustered.

"N-no, nothing like that." Yato tried to keep his tone even but he wasn't succeeding. Her sudden care for his wellbeing caused his heart to beat just a little faster though.

"You're being…I don't know…weirdly serious, I guess." The brown haired girl stated unsure of the actual reasoning behind it. Normally he was oddly cheerful even given the circumstances. Father didn't make empty threats.

Yato let out a breathy half-hearted laugh. "It's hard to joke around and pretend everything is okay when it isn't, Hiyori." His voice lowered and his eyes narrowed as his gaze was one again turned away from her. "I mean all I've ever done is cause you pain. Even now, I've yet to grant your only wish. Some God I am."

She suddenly raised a hand to his cheek and she lightly forced him to look at her. "Didn't I tell you before? You've been my God of fortune all along. You've granted wishes I didn't know I even had."

This, too, took him by surprise. "What wishes?"

Hiyori carefully pulled down on Yato's scarf and in a swift but gentle motion, pressed her lips to his. She let herself linger there a moment before removing her lips completely. "Like-Like that"

Yato felt all the blood rush to his cheeks. _What was this coming from?_ "H-Hiyori?" He questioned, his voice almost at a whisper. He wasn't sure as to what to say or do. It was something he had always wanted to do with her, but he never expected she would be the one to actually do it. However, it was over too quick. It was barely a memory. He couldn't tell what she tasted like or her smell. Yato wanted more of her and he couldn't contain himself. He could do seductive. Yato lowered his voice and whispered her name again ever so slightly and pulled her back in for more.

This time, he indulged himself. He pressed his lips against hers with more vigor and haste. Yato let himself taste and savour her. He could hear her breathing hitch at first, probably in surprise but she didn't fight him, in fact, she tilted her head up more to allow him better access. It wasn't long before Yato allowed his hands to rest upon her face, letting his thumb softly caress her cheek.

He could already feel his need for her burn in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't contain himself much longer and she was making it a little more than difficult to resist pressing on. Her eagerness to bend to his will. The taste of her lips. Even the slight moans she was eliciting from her perfect mouth. It all felt wrong though. It wasn't his to take but he was letting desire cloud his better judgement. Hiyori had already backed him against the wall with her body pressed hard against his. Yato could feel her mortal heart beating against his chest.

Her kisses were so full of demand. She forced herself into his mouth, letting her tongue playfully run against his teeth before Yato yielded her further access. He could feel the tightness in his pants. Luckily, track pants leave much to the imagination. He was thankful for that. Still the nagging thoughts in his head wouldn't subside. She wasn't his to take. She was mortal and though gods and humans had intermingled in the past, it never ended well. She didn't know what she'd be giving herself to by craving a God's affection. Yato knew he had wanted this too but it was too soon to be giving way to a relationship. Especially, a physical one.

This first kiss, was happening all wrong too. He wanted to take her out for dinner maybe dance with her and once she was thoroughly and utterly in love with him, then he would take her lips, soft and gentle.

It was Yato's fault for escalating this further and he knew he should stop before they were too far gone. He cursed his better judgement, took her by the shoulders and gently pushed Hiyori away from him.

"Yato?"His name caught in her throat as she searched his steely blue eyes for an answer.

"I-I can't Hiyori." Yato thought hard about just leaving it at that but he kissed her forehead as he could already see the tears welling in her eyes. He then turned to the window, opened it and murmured regrettably, "I'll continue to keep watch outside, but please don't call me in." He knew, if he had allowed it to go further, he would have been a slave to her. Granting her every whim without a thought of regret afterwards. However, he wanted to make sure this is what she wanted.


	2. His Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own Noragami or it's Characters!

* * *

Yato spent the next few days avoiding Hiyori. Only watching her from extreme distances. Even now, he sat on the roof of her school and waiting patiently for her day to end so he could catch a glimpse of her. He quickly found himself bored.

At first, he tried counting all the cracked tiles that lined the roof but that quickly got tiring. He then began to busy himself with twitter and other social media sites. He was tweeting every random thought that came into his head.

" _Weathers stupid today. Looks like rain but no sign of it. MAKE UP YOUR MIND CLOUDS! #fuckyouclouds"_

" _I hope Hiyo will share her lunch with me today. Yato loves Tamagoyaki #yum #for5yenYatogamiwilleatwithyou"_

Yato sighed. He could feel himself being annoying. He couldn't help himself. He was driving himself crazy with his own thoughts and apparently, social media was no remedy. He even tried Googling himself to see if anything came up and yet his search yielded no results. It didn't feel like today was going to be a good day. He started to think that being alone with his own thoughts was a bad idea.

He was asking himself the same questions over and over again without answers. Should he have stayed with her? Should he have rejected her so flippantly after being so utterly compliant? Should he have stopped it earlier? Should he have just kept going for her sake? It all felt so wrong and he couldn't figure out why. He just kept his distance. He couldn't even face Yukine as it would mean he would have to explain his bouts of melancholy.

Yato brought his finger to his lips, remembering the feeling of hers against them. He could already feel his face heating up and raised his hand up to cover his eyes. She was so forceful, needy and so full of want. Even now, Yato wonders what would have happened if he hadn't removed himself. Would he really have taken her without a second thought? _"You granted wishes I didn't even know I had,"_ her voice echoed in his mind. What did she mean by that? What wishes could he have possibly granted her? He was at a loss. He played the entire night again and again in his head and no answers came to him.

"You granted wishes I didn't even know I had." The voice wasn't an echo in his mind anymore, Yato turned around to see his father standing there and the voice of Fujisaki. It was enough to put Yato on full alert. He didn't have Yukine, so his only choice would have been to run. Yet, he didn't move.

"Didn't you like it when she touched you?" Fujisaki's voice spoke again. Yato wasn't used to this new voice of his father's.

"W-what?" Yato stuttered. Shit, he already knew before he asked.

"The power of suggestion is amazing." Yato visibly tensed. His father was smirking at this point and it only cause his anger to spiral more out of control. "It didn't take much coaxing to bend her to my will. She already had it in her, she just needed a little push" The cocky smile on his face coupled with the smug delivery was enough for Yato to have already thought of 50 different ways to kill Fujisaki; a first for Yato.

There were so many things the dark haired God wanted to scream and it took every ounce of self-control to not rip his own father's mortal heart out with his bare hands. However, with teeth clenched, Yato didn't utter a word.

"Have I made you angry?" Father said condescendingly. Even after all these centuries, he still treated Yato like a child.

Again, Yato said nothing and only stared at the ground. He couldn't think straight. All sorts of feelings were weighing now on his mind. Regret. Disappointment. Rage. Shame. Blood Lust. There were few things in this world that one could do to make Yato lose it and this was one of those times. Yet, Yato remained unmoved. He scolded himself mentally instead for falling for such an easy trap. Letting Hiyori get so close, it didn't give him time to think. It wasn't until after he had taken her lips that he realized something was amiss. The twinge at his heartstrings now though, reminded him that he still would have done it anyway.

"She doesn't love you and eventually she'll die, save yourself the heartache and just come back with me and your sister."

Both statements, to Yato, felt true. First off, Hiyori probably didn't love him, not like he did her anyway. He was always causing her trouble, so he never begrudged her for it but still, in the dark depths of his heart, he wished she did feel that sort of affection for him. Secondly, she was only mortal. Death was inevitable, no matter how many vows he made to protect her. Death comes for every human. Still, even if they didn't have a long future, he wanted to spend it with Hiyori until her very last day. That would be happiness for Yato.

"Y-Yato!" This time it wasn't Fujisaki's voice that snapped him out of his daze. He looked down below the school to see Hiyori alone, waving to him from the running track. Yato looked back to his father but he had already left. Typical. He then began walking out of sight from her but she called out to him again. "Yato, I'll share my Tamagoyaki with you!"

It was enough to stop Yato's movements and cause him to teleport to her. "Spinach Tamagoyaki?" He inquired.

"Yes, yes, Spinach." She confirmed as she opened her bento box and offered it to Yato. "You know, you SHOULD be focusing on granting my wish and less time stalking me from the roof" She was scolding him now and it felt too normal. They were back to the old routine of him stealing her food and her berating him for not granting her request to not be half-phantom anymore. This wasn't right. Was not even aware of what happened?

Hiyori offered him her chopsticks and he wasn't no time in eating all the Tamagoyaki himself. Al the while, still wondering if she had been made to forget.

"You're supposed to share," Hiyori whined.

"But you made it and it's so good." Yato replied, keeping up with the typical banter.

"I didn't make it, Sasaki-San did"

"You should try and make something. Think it is as an offering to your favourite, Go-"

"Maybe if there was a God here to offer anything to, I would"

"That hurts, I am a great God"

"Then turn me back into a normal human right now, Yato"

"Maybe if you called me Yato-Sama 10 times over, I'd consider it"

"CONSIDER that I want to be a normal human again."

"And what will you do once you become all human?" The question had just slipped out and Yato hadn't meant to ask it out loud.

"What do you mean? I'll go back to my life."

"What about Yukine?" It was an easy save but it wasn't the real question on his mind. All the feeling stirred up by his father hadn't simmered down at all, no matter how casual she was acting. "Will you keep tutoring him?"

"Of course I'm going to keep tutoring him" Hiyori answered. "Yato…What's this about?"

* * *

Thanks for reading this months chapter! If you could review, that would be fantastic!.


	3. Mortality

HEY EVERYONE! Long time no see! I'm sorry about making you all wait so long for this chapter. I got a full time job and it takes up a lot of my time so I'm sorry! Thank you for the Favs, Follows and Comments. I really do appreciate them and they are what keep me writing (especially the comments). Please enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

Hiyori found herself at a loss. He wouldn't answer her. He was usually a God of many words but now he was tight lipped. "Yato?" she questioned trying to snap Yato out of his uncharacteristic silence.

He hummed unenthusiastically in response but didn't make eye contact with her. Yato fidgeted with his hair to distract himself and hopefully Hiyori so that she didn't continue questioning him about his outburst. It all felt like a huge barrier between the two of them. What would she do once she became completely human again? She would have no more ties to him. He knew the answer. It has always been nagging at him from the recesses of his subconscious. He never wanted to admit it but it didn't come to the forefront until recently. She was so very mortal and he was not.

Yet, this very mortal girl was a sign of light in the darkness to him. So, what more could he do but just sit here and stare off into the distance and act as if he wasn't paying attention? However, in truth, he was playing too close attention. He could hear the confusion in her voice. He could feel the warmth of her body, though she was maybe inches away from him. When he inhaled, he could smell her shampoo. It was intoxicating. He clenched his jaw and pulled at his hair a little harder, hoping to seal his words within himself.

Perfect Hiyori snapped him out of his distractions. "Yato, this silence is getting you nowhere." She was starting to sound more stern and Yato started to feel guilty for both his outburst and his now lack of response.

Again, she was answered with silence but his fidgeting ceased. His hands removed themselves from his hair and settled in his lap. He stared at them, remembering how it felt to have them wrapped around her. His body grew hot at the memory.

It was then that Hiyori grabbed him by the collar and forced him to look at her. It came as a shock to Yato and he could feel the blood settling in his cheeks. Hiyori herself didn't really know what to do once she has his attention. She decided to make it up as she went.

"If it's that you're still worried I'll forget you…I don't know what is it I can do to make you believe me…" Hiyori stated.

"It's not a matter of "if" it's a matter of "when", Hiyori." He pretty much spat out her name then. He didn't mean to sound as forceful as he did just then but it was almost a cry for help. He wanted to be comforted by her.

Hiyori was taken aback by his tone. "When?" She knew the answer even before she asked it. For now, she just wanted him to be able to speak his mind.

"When you'll forget. It'll happen slowly or maybe it will happen all at once. Regardless, it will happen, Hiyori." He finished the statement in his head _"and you'll forget me"_

"Then how can I prevent that from happening?" Her voice too now started to sound desperate but she needed to know now. She wasn't sure exactly what she wanted but she knew she didn't want to lose him.

The question caught Yato off guard both because of her conviction to remember and his not really having a solution. He took pause wondering if there really was such a method to keep from forgetting a forgettable God like himself. Ideas like never leaving her side and texting her every hour seemed like not enough somehow.

"I suppose I have to do something pretty unforgettable" He mused aloud.

"Like what? Shock me into remembering you forever? Are you going to just cause a scene and embarrass me enough to remember you?"

Yato admired her humour in this situation, despite his and her anxiety. He felt a smirk creep up on his lips. He felt like he had the perfect idea.

"More like…" he let his lips quickly brush against hers. It was quick almost like lightning. "…this. Taking your first kiss is pretty memorable right" He said it in a joking tone, a smile filling his face. He knew he had kissed her before but it's not like she would remember. If he was being honest, he just wanted to feel her lips again

Hiyori stared at him for a moment, mouth agape. If she was mad, she didn't show it. Yato felt a twinge of panic that she wasn't as pleased about it as he was before she finally spoke, "That wasn't my first kiss."

That's right. How could he forget? "Fujisaki…" The God's voice trailed off. It was something he was forcing himself to forget. A kiss stolen from her when her guard was down; when she had the luxury of not knowing.

Hiyori, sensing his anxiety, told him the truth. "Actually…I don't count that."

Her response caught him off guard. It made him wonder who else has kissed her besides himself and Fujisaki. "What do you mean you don't count it?!" He was almost sad now.

"It's my first kiss and I should get to choose, right? So I don't count it." Hiyori was being surprisingly calm and happy about her first kiss.

The thought was almost unbearable to Yato. "Okay, so with that logic, who was it then?" He was getting irritated now. He didn't like the idea of other people kissing Hiyori. He didn't have time to over analyse what that meant.

"It was with you."

He hasn't expected that. "But you just said—"

"The other night?" Hiyori interrupted. "Isn't that why you've been avoiding me?"

Yato's face got very serious then. "So you were conscious for that?"

"What do you mean? Of course I was conscious! I kissed you remember?"

" _Better than you think."_ He thought to himself. Yato could feel the memory against his lips again. He hated it. The memory now left the worst taste on his lips now.

Hiyori couldn't even believe the words out of his mouth now. "It wasn't like I was drunk or out of my mind."

Yato downcast his eyes and his voice turned sullen. "You were though. You just believe you weren't." he was staring again back to his hands.

This took Hiyori aback. He was saying a lot of uncharacteristic things today and it was really throwing her off. She was starting to miss his annoying antics. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Father…" Yato paused for a brief moment wondering if he should break the truth to her but he knew she deserved the truth "he was controlling you."

"W-what?" She didn't like the implications but Yato sounded so sure.

"Yeah, father told me so. You could easily still be under his influence now. How can I trust anything you say?" He hated himself for now sounding so accusatory. He was just venting his anger now.

"So what? You so easily believe it. Do I seem like I'm under the influence now, you stupid God?" She spat the words at him. She sat there stern faced and firm. That night she seemed more lackluster more dewed eyes and a willingness and consent that was unrivaled. She now was in front of him unmoving and unwavering. She was more solid.

He didn't have an answer outside of "No." She was very convincing when she wanted to be. It's something to be added to the millions of things of he loved about her. It was then that Yato remembered something his father had said: " _She already had it in her, she just needed a little push"_

The realization should have made him happy but he corrupted her feelings and turned them against him. That thought made him feel just more awful. He knew something was off that night and he took advantage anyway.

"Good." Hiyori visibly let all her tension leave her body. She didn't like he accused of lying.

"Now what?" It was a loaded question but Yato was so very beyond caring by now.

"I don't know." It was an honest answer from Hiyori. She didn't know what should happen. It's not like they could just date. He was a God after all. She didn't even know how it would work. None of her friends or family would ever remember meeting him. It was a lonely prospect from his point of view.

Yato still felt a little tense and unsure. "Can…Can we try something?"

Hiyori nodded not really knowing what else to do. Her hands toyed with the hem of her skirt as she watched Yato formulate his response.

"Close your eyes" Yato said. It was a request but it felt like an order which made her do as he asked immediately. Deep down, Hiyori liked his tone. It was a side of him he rarely showed. He wasn't often a serious and stern God but the times where he let that mask fall, he could be ruthless. His voice and whole demeanor was different. He would stand a little taller and his voice would drop a little lower. The roughness about him would probably throw some people off but it excited Hiyori in a manner she couldn't explain.

It was then that Hiyori felt Yato's lips press hard against her own.


End file.
